[unreadable] The Medical Image Perception Conference XII will bring together people investigating the process of extracting diagnostic information from medical images. This includes radiologists, psychologists, statisticians, physicists, engineers, and others in this growing research community. The goal of the MIPS conference is to exchange current research, hold tutorial overviews, and to have workshops on current challenging or "hot topic" issues. The main strengths of this conference are its continued growth in attendance, its retreat workshop setting, and its traditional gathering of new students and key researchers on the problem of extracting diagnostic information from medical images by human and machine readers. MIPS XII will be our first meeting in the Midwest (University of Iowa). The conference will be organized jointly by the University of Iowa Department of Radiology and the Medical Image Perception Society. The conference will run from October 17 through October 20, 2007 at the University of Iowa Memorial Union located in Iowa City, Iowa. Five topic areas have been selected for the conference, each reflecting an important dimension of the radiologic image interpretation process, that are especially relevant for the digital reading environment: (1) Human Perception of Medical Images, (2) Observer Modeling, (3) Image Processing and Computer Aided Diagnosis, (4) Impact of display & ergonomic factors on image perception & performance, (5) Technology evaluation methods including ROC methodology and statistical methods. New to this conference will be a series of panel discussion that complement each of these topic areas. The goal of these panels will be to formulate a series of questions regarding where the field of medical image perception is and/or should be heading. We will submit an update of the MIPS research agenda (originally published in Academic Radiology in 1998 (Update on Long-Term Goals for Medical Image Perception Research Acad Rad 1998;5:629-633) to either Academic Radiology or Radiology. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]